


In another life

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira ahnt nicht, wie sehr sich ihr Leben verändern wird, als Miles O'Brien plötzlich wieder auf DS9 auftaucht, nachdem er sich von Keiko getrennt hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Retrospektive

**Author's Note:**

> Zeitlich ist die Story nach der Serie und irgendwo mitten im Relaunch angesiedelt. Die Spoiler für die Bücher halten sich aber in Grenzen, da ich sie selbst nicht alle gelesen habe (mir gefiel die Entwicklung nicht...).
> 
> Keiko Fans könnte die Story missfallen. Lest sie einfach nicht. Ich mag die Frau nicht sonderlich, versuche sie aber nicht wie die übelste Zicke darzustellen, als die ich sie eigentlich sehe.^^ Sie kommt besser weg, als Jocelyn in den meisten meiner AOS Stories. :D Seid also gewarnt. ;)

_»When it hurts to look back,  
and you're afraid to look ahead,  
you can look beside you  
and I will be there.«_

 

Kira gewöhnte sich nur langsam an die vielen neuen Aufgaben, die seit ihrer Beförderung zur Kommandantin über Deep Space Nine, zu ihrer täglichen Routine gehörten. Auch nach Monaten quälte sie sich durch die Berichte, die zeitweise stündlich frisch auf ihrem Tisch landeten. Bei Sisko hatte das alles immer so viel einfacher ausgesehen. Ihm war es ja sogar gelungen neben der Verantwortung für die Station ein Privatleben zu führen. Kira hatte seit über einem halben Jahr keinen Urlaub gehabt. Bajor schien so weit weg, dass sie ein wenig fürchtete zu vergessen, wie schön ihre Heimatwelt doch war.

Erschöpft rieb sie sich den geriffelten Nasenrücken und erlaubte sich für einen winzigen, allzu flüchtigen Moment, die Augen zu schließen. Als sie im Begriff war das PADD, das vor ihr auf dem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro lag, wieder zu nehmen, um den Bericht weiterlesen zu können, bemerkte sie im Augenwinkel, dass jemand vor ihrer Tür stand und durch das transparente Aluminium in ihre Richtung schaute.

Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Vor ihrem Büro stand Miles O’Brien und schien abzuwägen, ob es ein günstiger Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch war oder nicht. Lächelnd ließ sie das PADD sofort wieder auf den Tisch fallen und erhob sich von ihrem Sessel. Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte sie die Tür, die sich nur dann auf Befehl hin öffnete, wenn jemand zuvor den Summer betätigte. Offenbar hatte O’Brien dies nicht getan, mutmaßte sie. Das hätte sie trotz der Arbeit gehört. Also öffnete sie ihm von Hand und konnte nicht vermeiden, ihn mit einem Übermaß an Freude anzulächeln. „So eine Überraschung!“

„Nerys“, grüßte er sie, deutlich zurückhaltender. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören.“

„Seit wann seid ihr auf der Station? Wieso habt ihr euch nicht vorher gemeldet? Ich hätte euch ein Quartier vorbereiten lassen“, winkte Kira ab und zog O’Brien in eine innige Umarmung. Es tat gut ihn wieder zu sehen. Viel mehr sogar, als sie erwartet hatte. „Ich hab euch vermisst. Wo sind Keiko und die Kinder?“

O’Brien löste sich etwas von ihr, um sie anzusehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den matten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und erschrak. „Komm rein“, sagte sie schnell und ließ die Tür hinter ihnen zu gleiten. Er ging direkt hinüber zum Sofa, das noch immer seitlich neben dem großen Schreibtisch stand, jedoch setzte er sich nicht. Für einen gedehnten Moment verharrte er, mit dem Rücken zu ihr stehend, ehe er sich ihr wieder zuwendete und gezwungen lächelte. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte Kira wissen und näherte sich ihm erneut bis auf wenige Zentimeter.

Für gewöhnlich respektierte sie das Privatleben ihrer Kollegen und Freunde. Miles O’Brien war jedoch sehr viel mehr für sie. In den Monaten, in denen sie Keikos und Miles’ Sohn ausgetragen und währenddessen bei ihnen gelebt hatte, war sie zu einem Teil der Familie geworden. Nicht wie eine Schwester oder Schwägerin… sie standen sich seit damals sehr viel näher. Vielleicht ein wenig zu nah…

Er atmete hörbar ein und wieder aus. „Ich habe mich von Keiko scheiden lassen“, gestand er dann und suchte in ihren Augen nach Verständnis.

„Was? Wieso?“ Sie war immer ein bisschen neidisch auf Keiko gewesen. Miles war nicht unbedingt ihr Typ – jedenfalls nicht äußerlich – aber dennoch hatte Kira seine Frau immer um die Liebe beneidet, die er zweifellos für sie und natürlich auch für die Kinder empfand. Er hatte immer versucht, ihnen das bestmögliche Leben zu bieten. Er war ein sehr gebender Ehemann und Vater. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass das nun in gewisser Weise vorbei sein sollte.

Endlich setzte er sich doch auf das Sofa und Kira ließ sich augenblicklich neben ihm nieder. Der Schock über die Neuigkeit hatte ihre Knie ein wenig nachgeben lassen. „Was ist passiert?“, hakte sie erneut nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, sagte er, faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß und betrachtete seine Fingerspitzen, um Kira nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Ich hab es wohl einfach vermasselt“, fügte er dann hinzu.

Kira konnte ihn für einen langen Moment nur ansehen. Ob er Keiko betrogen hatte? Im Grunde traute sie ihm so etwas nicht zu. Im Grunde nicht … aber zwischen ihnen war auch schon mal beinahe der Funke übergesprungen. Sie erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie gerne sie sich von ihm hätte küssen lassen, wie gerne sie in Keikos Rolle geschlüpft wäre, um endlich auch eine eigene Familie zu haben und einen Mann, der sie bedingungslos liebte. Aber es wäre nicht ihre Familie gewesen, es war Keikos, und sie war nicht bereit gewesen den letzten Schritt zu tun. Er zum Glück auch nicht. „Zu einer anderen Zeit…“, hatte sie damals vor all den Jahren zu ihm gesagt und ihn gebeten zu gehen, ehe etwas passieren konnte, das sie beide vielleicht für immer bereut hätten. Und nun, Jahre später saßen sie hier. Es kam ihr beinahe, wie in einem anderen Leben vor.

„Miles“, begann sie und nahm seine Hände in ihre. „Erzähl mir was passiert ist.“

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Ich schäme mich dafür.“

Sie nickte verständnisvoll und kam zu der Vermutung, dass er eine andere Frau kennen gelernt hatte. Eine, die ihn vielleicht nicht fortgeschickt hatte. Seltsam war nur, dass sie sich schlecht deshalb fühlte. Nicht, weil sie ihm eine Affäre zutraute, sondern weil er sie mit einer anderen Frau hatte. Im Grunde wusste Kira, dass sie kein Recht hatte so zu empfinden, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Nach all den Jahren, ihrer kurzen aber innigen Zeit mit Odo, bemerkte sie nun, dass sie tatsächlich etwas für Miles empfand, das weit über Freundschaft hinausging. Es war anders, als die Liebe, die sie Odo gegenüber empfand, der für immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen haben würde, aber ebenso stark. Odo hatte sie verlassen, um zu seinem Volk zurückzukehren, und auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr liebte, würde sie ihm das nicht vergessen können. Es hatte so viele Jahre gebraucht, bis sie zueinander gefunden hatten und dann war er einfach so aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Er wollte nicht, dass sie auf ihn wartete. Und sie wollte nicht auf ihn warten. Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie ihn auch liebte. Sie war einsam und vermisste ihn. Und sie hatte Miles vermisst, der plötzlich ganz ohne Vorwarnung sprichwörtlich auf ihrer Türschwelle gestanden hatte.

O’Brien räusperte sich und sah von der Seite zu Kira hinüber. Sie schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das soviel bedeutete wie ‚Du kannst mir alles sagen’.

„Ich hab es noch nicht mal Julian erzählt“, sagte O’Brien so leise, dass Kira ihn kaum verstand.

„Weshalb nicht?“, flüsterte sie zurück.

„Seine Trennung von Ezri ist noch so frisch. Das hat ihn mitgenommen. Ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr deprimieren.“ Kira nickte und veränderte ihre Sitzposition, so dass sie Miles direkt ansehen konnte. „Ich wollte hierher zurück.“ Abermals nickte Kira, sagte jedoch nichts. „Nach dem Krieg fand ich es fair wieder zur Erde zurückzukehren. Keiko war hier niemals glücklich und ich wollte auch nicht, dass unsere Kinder ihr ganzes Leben auf einer Raumstation verbringen. Sie sollten die Möglichkeit haben im Meer zu schwimmen, am Strand zu spielen, durch Wiesen zu springen … die Sonne zu genießen. All das war hier auf DS9 niemals möglich.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, ehe er fortfuhr. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen entsprach tiefer seelischer Qual. Er war vollkommen unglücklich, Kira konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen. „Dennoch vermisste ich die Station. Ich habe Julian sehr vermisst und unsere Holoabenteuer, unser Alamo Modell, die Raquettballspiele, selbst das Quarks und … ich habe dich sehr vermisst“, schloss er dann und seufzte leise.

„Du hast mir auch sehr gefehlt.“ Sie hatte so viele wichtige Personen in ihrem Leben verloren, kaum dass dieser schreckliche Krieg gewonnen war. Jadzia war gestorben, Sisko von den Propheten abberufen, Odo zurück zu seinem Volk und letztlich waren auch Miles und seine Familie abgereist. Sie hatte jeden verloren, den sie in den vergangenen Jahren in ihr Herz gelassen hatte. Und sie stellte fest, dass – je älter sie wurde – sie sich schwer damit tat, neue Kontakte zu knüpfen. Natürlich waren ihr auch ein paar Leute geblieben, aber Ezri war nicht Jadzia – Dax hin oder her – und sie hatte mit Julian ohnehin genug zu tun. Die beiden hatten ihr eigenes Leben. Und Quark … nun, der ließ nichts unversucht, sich an Odos Stellvertreterin Ro Laren ranzumachen – mit deutlich mehr Erfolg, als sie dem Schlitzohr zugetraut hätte. Schnell schob sie die Gedanken beiseite und widmete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Miles zu. „Sicher habt ihr versucht, einen Kompromiss zu finden.“

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Miles, ehe er den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und nach hinten in die Polsterung sackte. „Ich schlug ihr vor nach Bajor zu ziehen. Ich hätte dann viel öfter hierher kommen und Zeit mit Julian und dir verbringen können. Wir hätten euch immer mal wieder zu uns einladen können …“

„Keiko wollte das nicht?“ Als Bajoranerin musste sie sich natürlich dazu zwingen Verständnis dafür aufzubringen, dass jemand nicht nach Bajor ziehen wollte. Für sie war es, trotz der cardassianischen Besatzungszeit, der schöne Planet im Universum.

„Nein, sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte, dass Molly und Kirayoshi auf der Erde aufwachsen. Ich muss auch dazu sagen, dass sich Keikos Eltern viel um die beiden kümmern, wenn wir arbeiten. Ohne sie hätten wir ein Problem gehabt. Ich schlug ihr vor, eine Tagesmutter auf Bajor für die beiden zu suchen, aber auch das lehnte sie ab.“ Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das rotblonde, lockige Haar und schließlich übers Gesicht. „Und da hab ich ihr gesagt, dass ich mich auf der Erde nicht mehr wohlfühle. Ja, ich bin dort geboren und aufgewachsen, aber ich habe den größten Teil meines Lebens auf Raumschiffen verbracht und den schönsten hier auf DS9. Ich war egoistisch und unnachgiebig.“

„Du hast es versucht, Miles. Du hast versucht wieder auf der Erde Fuß zu fassen und neu anzufangen. Vielleicht sollte es nicht sein.“ Kira war bewusst, dass ihre Worte kaum tröstlich waren. „Manchmal handeln wir egoistisch und tun, wozu unser Herz uns rät. Das mag im ersten Moment nicht richtig erscheinen, das will ich nicht schön reden. Aber ich glaube nun mal, dass jedes Lebewesen das Recht dazu hat, glücklich zu sein. Und wenn es für dich bedeutet, die Erde zu verlassen, dann ist das nun mal so.“

„Aber wie kann ich glücklich sein, wenn meine Kinder so weit von mir entfernt sind und ich meine Familie auseinander gerissen habe?“, fragte er und sah sie aus glänzenden Augen an. „Ich habe meine Kinder um ihre Familie gebracht, Nerys.“

Kira presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Irgendwann erklärst du ihnen, dass du nicht anders konntest. Wenn du ihnen die Wahrheit sagst und sie wissen lässt, dass es nichts mit deiner Liebe zu ihnen oder ihrer Mutter zu tun hatte, werden sie es hoffentlich verstehen. Kinder sind härter im Nehmen, als du glaubst.“ Und da konnte sie nun wirklich aus Erfahrung sprechen. Immerhin war sie sehr klein gewesen, als die Cardassianer sie ihrer Mutter beraubt hatten. Molly und Kirayoshi ging es verglichen damit bestens. Sie mussten nicht hungern, hatten ein schönes Zuhause, ihre Familie und Miles würde sich – so wie Kira ihn einschätzte – jeden Tag bei ihnen melden. „Sie haben dich nicht verloren“, sprach sie ihren nächsten Gedanken laut aus, „du lebst noch und bist jederzeit für sie da. Und du kannst sie besuchen gehen, wann immer dir danach ist.“

„Wenn Keiko mich lässt“, sagte er ein wenig zu zynisch, für Kiras Geschmack. „Unnötig zu sagen, dass die Scheidung nicht ohne Drama über die Bühne ging.“

Kira kannte Keiko gut. Sie fand schon immer, dass Keiko hart sein konnte. Dass sie Miles nicht immer frei entscheiden ließ. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Keiko bis zum Schluss versucht hatte, die Kinder als Druckmittel einzusetzen, um die Scheidung zu verhindern. Sie seufzte leise. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“

O’Brien zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Dem ursprünglichen Plan folgen und mir ein Haus auf Bajor kaufen. Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden, der mir ein paar auserwählte Orte zeigen und mir eventuell sogar ein Haus vermitteln könnte?“

Kira lächelte ihn offen an. „Rein zufällig kenne ich in der Tat jemanden. Und dieser Jemand braucht ohnehin ganz dringend Urlaub.“

Als Miles ihr Lächeln trotz der traurigen Umstände erwiderte, ging für Kira, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, die Sonne wieder auf. Es tat so gut, Miles wieder in der Nähe zu haben.


	2. Schuldgefühle

„Du musst das nicht für mich machen, Nerys.“ O’Brien befand sich hinter dem Sofa, das frei im Zentrum ihres Wohnraums stand, und stützte sich auf die Rücklehne.

„Papperlapapp, Miles. Es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du hier wohnst, bis ich alles für meinen Urlaub in die Wege geleitet habe“, lächelte Kira und bezog ein Schlafkissen für ihn.

„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber zu Julian gehen. Es kommt mir falsch vor, hier zu sein.“

Kira sah ihn einen langen Moment an. „Fandest du auch, dass es falsch war, als ich damals bei euch gelebt habe? Ich meine, ihr hattet mir Mollys Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt, Miles. Und jetzt hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil du bei mir auf der Couch schläfst?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Odo recht wäre“, raunte O’Brien und schluckte ein wenig.

Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, überlegte Kira was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Schließlich nickte sie leicht. „Deine Rücksicht spricht für dich, Miles. Aber Odo ist nicht hier. Er ist nicht einfach nur nicht hier, er hat mich verlassen.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, um den Anflug von Traurigkeit nicht durchschimmern zu lassen, die sich jedes Mal auf ihre Züge legte, wann immer sie nur Odos Namen aussprach. Er fehlte ihr so schrecklich, dass sie in manchen Nächten Stunden lang wach lag und sich an ihn erinnerte.

„Er liebt dich“, hörte sie O’Brien dann sagen, dessen rauchige Stimme durch ihre Gedanken schnitt.

„Das mag sein. Aber er ist dennoch gegangen. Und ich kann nicht hier auf DS9 sitzen und hoffen und warten. Für ihn ist Zeit bedeutungslos, Miles. Für mich ist sie kostbar.“ Während sie sprach, ließ sie sich auf das Sofa sinken und wartete, dass Miles es ihr gleich tun würde. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, ehe er sich neben sie setzte und sie mitfühlend ansah. „Du wolltest unbedingt hierher zurück. Und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als diesen vermaledeiten Schrotthaufen verlassen zu können, um irgendwo neu anzufangen. Hast du dich nicht auch manchmal gefragt, ob das alles ist?“

„Was genau meinst du?“, fragte er sanft.

„Diese jämmerliche Existenz, die sich Leben nennt. Du kannst vielleicht nicht verstehen was ich meine. Immerhin hast du einige glückliche Jahre mit Keiko gehabt und eine Familie gegründet. Aber sieh mich an, Miles. Ich werde nicht jünger. Und was hab ich schon vorzuweisen? Ich bin unter der Knechtschaft der Cardassianer aufgewachsen, habe mir meinen Weg in die Freiheit bitter erkämpft und dabei meine gesamte Familie verloren. Ich habe Freunde sterben und ganz allgemein mehr Verluste erlitten, als ein Herz ertragen kann. Ich sehne mich einfach nach …“ Sie seufzte und hielt inne, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst und straffte die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid. Ich sollte für dich da sein. Entschuldige. Ich sollte aufhören mich selbst zu bemitleiden.“

Miles sah sie einen sehr langen Moment schweigend an. Dann hob er zögerlich die rechte Hand und legte sie ihr an die Wange. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich wieder verschließt. Ich bin froh, dass du mir dein Herz ausschüttest. Dafür sind Freunde schließlich da. Und du verdienst es weiß Gott, endlich glücklich zu werden, Nerys. Ich konnte nie begreifen, warum Odo gegangen ist.“

„Er wusste, dass er mir meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch niemals würde erfüllen können. Und er wusste, dass ich mich nie von ihm trennen würde. Ich denke, er hat mich nicht nur um seinetwillen oder für sein Volk verlassen, sondern auch, um mir die Möglichkeit zu schenken ein normales Leben zu führen.“ Ihr stiegen unweigerlich Tränen in die Augen und sie wandte hastig den Blick ab. Miles sollte ihren Kummer nicht sehen. Er war selbst am Boden zerstört und war doch auf der Suche nach Trost zu ihr gekommen.

„Habt ihr denn über Kinder gesprochen?“

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nickte dann jedoch „Ja und nein. Wir hatten das Thema mal kurz angeschnitten und ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich diesbezüglich keine Vorwürfe machen solle, weil ich ohnehin keine Familie wollte. Aber ich schätze, er hat mir nicht geglaubt.“

„Er hat sich eben schon immer sehr gut gekannt und sich nicht so leicht täuschen lassen.“

Nerys nickte erneut und sah Miles erst jetzt wieder direkt an. „Er hat mich oft genug mit deinen Kindern gesehen. Besonders mit Kirayoshi. Er hat gesehen, wie schwer es mir nach der Entbindung gefallen war, ihn fortzugeben.“ Kaum, dass die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten sprang Nerys auf, umrundete eilig die Couch und ging hinüber zum Fenster. „Es tut mir leid, Miles. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich habe kein Recht so zu empfinden. Er ist nicht mein Sohn …“

Sie hörte, wie Miles sich ebenfalls vom Sofa erhob und mit bedächtigen Schritten, die auf dem Teppichboden ihres Quartiers beinahe lautlos waren, zu ihr herüber kam. Seine warmen Hände legten sich auf ihre müden Schultern. „Du hast ihn viele Monate in dir getragen, Nerys. Es ist natürlich, dass du starke Gefühle für Kirayoshi entwickelt hast und ich bin dankbar dafür. Das hat dich zur besten Leihmutter gemacht, die ich mir vorstellen kann. Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich dir noch heute dafür bin, dass du das für meine Familie getan hast.“

Sie schluckte die Bitterkeit hinunter, die in ihr herauf kroch und sich mit der Traurigkeit vermischte, die sie seit Monaten versuchte zu ignorieren. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war vor Miles in Tränen auszubrechen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ins Quarks gehen und uns etwas unsers Volk mischen?“, fragte sie mit vorgespieltem Frohsinn und erzwang ein Lächeln.

Miles antwortete nicht, sondern drehte sie an den Schultern zu sich herum. „Du willst dieses Gespräch einfach so beenden?“

Seine Augen studierten jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichts und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er das falsche Lächeln akzeptieren würde. „Ich würde es gerne vergessen, ja“, nickte sie dann, sah ihm so fest es ihr möglich war in die Augen. „Bitte, Miles.“ Er erwiderte ihren Blick durchdringend und schien abzuwägen, ob er ihren Wunsch berücksichtigen sollte oder nicht. „Ich hätte gar nicht davon anfangen sollen. Ich rede Unsinn.“

„Nein, das tust du nicht. Im Gegenteil, du bist zum ersten Mal wirklich offen mir gegenüber. Was hast du mir noch verschwiegen? Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, wie schlecht du dich fühlst? Du hast immer den Anschein erweckt, als wärst du unbezwingbar, eine Art Überfrau.“ Kira lachte gequält auf. „Falsch ist, was ich getan habe. Indem ich hierher kam und dich mit meinen Sorgen belastet habe, anstatt zu bemerken, wie unglücklich du selbst bist.“

„Woher hättest du das auch wissen sollen? Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dich je nahe genug an mich herangelassen.“ Wütend auf sich selbst, löste sie ihre Schultern aus Miles’ sanftem Halt, indem sie etwas in die Knie und dann einen Schritt rückwärts ging. „Ich brauche jetzt einen Drink. Irgendwas mit vielen Prozenten. Kommst du mit, oder nicht?“

Miles gab sich geschlagen, wenn auch höchst unwillig. Sie erkannte es an dem leisen Brummen, das seinen Worten vorausging. „Na schön, in Ordnung. Jemand muss ja aufpassen, dass du es nicht übertreibst.“


	3. Black Death

Kira saß zusammen mit O’Brien an einem Tisch auf der Empore im Quarks und blickte angewidert hinab zur Bar, wo Ro Laren saß und tatsächlich mit dem Barkeeper flirtete. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass dieses Schlitzohr offenbar genau wusste, wie er seine Karten auszuspielen hatte, um Ro Larens Herz zu erobern. Und ein wenig beneidete sie die Sicherheitschefin. Nicht um Quark persönlich – das verstand sich wohl von selbst – aber um den Umstand des Werbens. Sie konnte sich kaum erinnern, dass ihr jemals ein Mann derart hartnäckig den Hof gemacht hätte. Nicht einmal Shakaar und auch nicht Odo. Besonders nicht Odo. Dieser war viel zu schüchtern und unbeholfen gewesen. Und hätte sie ihn nicht herausgefordert, sie mitten auf dem Promenadendeck zu küssen, wären sie vielleicht nie ein Paar geworden.

Rückblickend fragte sie sich, ob es das wert gewesen war? Wogen die schönen Monate mit Odo den Schmerz auf, den der Verlust seiner Nähe bei ihr auslöste? Sie hatte einmal daran geglaubt, hatte daran glauben wollen und sich an die schönen Erinnerungen geklammert, die ihr nachts, wenn sie allein in ihrem Bett lag, Trost spendeten, sie wärmten.

Doch wenn sie jetzt Quark und Ro Laren zusammen sah, wusste sie, dass sie nur mit den Erinnerungen an eine verlorene Liebe niemals glücklich werden konnte. Kira seufzte hörbar, nahm ihr Cocktailglas und hob den Strohhalm darin an ihre Lippen. Sie nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck und wurde sich O’Briens besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck erst bewusst, als sie ihr Glas wieder abstellte. „Was is?“, fragte sie mit schwerer Zunge. „Stimmt was nich?“

„Ich hab dich noch nie so viel trinken sehen, Nerys“, erwiderte er und ein ungewohnt besorgter Ton schwang in seiner sonst rauchigen Stimme mit.

„’s geht mir gut“, grinste sie. „Du muss’ dir keine Sorgen machen.“

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich dich jetzt einfach zurück in dein Quartier begleiten dürfte. Drei von diesen… ‚Black Death’’ sind offenbar dein Limit.“ Er trank sein Bier leer – Kira hatte so viel Anstand besessen nicht mitzuzählen, womit sie ihm ganz offensichtlich etwas voraus hatte – und schob das leere Glas in die Tischmitte. „Komm schon, tu mir den Gefallen.“

„Du wills’ mich ins Bett bringen?“, grinste sie. Sie glaubte Miles zwinkern zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur was im Auge. Sie war sich letztlich nicht sicher, ob ihr Verstand nicht allmählich offline ging. „Früher hat er mich gewollt.“ Kira blickte erneut zu Quark und Ro Laren hinab.

„Quark hat eben Geschmack“, schmunzelte O’Brien.

„Dieser hinterhältige, kleine Gauner mit viel zu großen Ohren hat überhaupt keinen Geschmack!“, schimpfte sie. „Erinnere dich doch nur mal an die Klingonin, die so verrückt gewesen war ihn sogar zu heiraten! Findest du, dass die ebenfalls unter die Kategorie guter Geschmack fällt?“ Kira sah Miles einen Moment lang an und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis seine zwei Köpfe ineinanderflossen und wieder gerade auf seinem Hals saßen. Er hatte recht. Sie war betrunken. Was war nur in sie gefahren, dass sie sich dermaßen gehen ließ und das noch dazu in Quarks Etablissement?

O’Brien stand auf und bot ihr seinen rechten Ellbogen an. „Komm schon, Nerys, es ist spät geworden.“

Sie seufzte. „Du hast Angst, dass ich dich blamieren könnte, oder?“ Ihr war schwindelig, als sie immer wieder von der Bar zu O’Brien und zurück blickte. Und jedes Mal schien es länger zu dauern, bis ihr Sichtfeld wieder scharf wurde.

„Ich habe Angst, dass du dich selbst in Verlegenheit bringst. Ich hab mich hier schon oft genug betrunken. Aber du bist hier die Kommandantin und du willst doch nicht, dass die Leute morgen über dich reden?“

„Du has’ recht“, nickte sie und erhob sich schwankend. Dankbar ergriff sie seinen noch immer ausgestreckten Ellbogen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bis’.“ Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und strauchelte leicht. O’Brien fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf. „Tschuldige.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, nahm Kira wahr, dass O’Brien dem Ferengi Barkeeper ein Handzeichen gab und ihm versicherte, dass er morgen die Rechnung begleichen würde. Es verwunderte Kira nicht weiter, dass Quark die Sache einfach so hinnahm. Er war verliebt und schwer beschäftigt mit Ro Laren zu flirten. Vermutlich wäre es ihm egal gewesen, wenn jemand gekommen wäre, um ihm seines gesamten Latinums zu berauben. Er steckte mit dem Kopf in den Wolken und aus irgendeinem Grund, den Kira nicht begreifen konnte, gönnte sie ihm sein Glück.

„Also“, fragte Kira als sie im Turbolift angekommen waren, der sie vier Ebenen höher zu den Crew-Quartieren des Führungsstabs brachte, „fandest du diese Klingonin etwa schön?“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte O’Brien irritiert und hielt Kira etwas fester, als sie erneut schwankte.

„Du hast behauptet, Quark hat Geschmack. Und das wiederum impliziert, dass …“

„Nerys, ich hab dich gemeint. Auf die anderen Frauen in Quarks Leben hab ich nicht wirklich geachtet. Das war mir eigentlich immer egal.“

„Ich bin keine Frau in Quarks Leben“, protestierte sie und zog die Brauen zusammen, um ihm ihren finstersten Blick zu entgegnen.

O’Brien lachte. „Ich glaub jetzt weiß ich, warum du sonst nur wenig oder gar keinen Alkohol trinkst. Du verträgst ihn nicht besonders“, feixte er. „Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass ich verstehen kann, dass Quark sein Glück bei dir versuchte. Er wäre ein Idiot gewesen, hätte er es nicht getan.“

Kira sah ihn lange von der Seite an. Dann öffnete sich der Turbolift und offenbarte ihnen einen breiten Korridor, der nur schwach beleuchtet war. Ihr entging trotz ihres Zustands nicht, dass O’Brien in Verlegenheit geriet und auf den Korridor wies. Sie nickte und folgte ihm aus der Liftkabine.

„Ich habe es immer bedauert“, sagte sie dann, ohne ihn anzusehen, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

„Was hast du bedauert? Nicht auf Quark eingegangen zu sein?“

Sie boxte ihn auf den Oberarm. „Nicht, wenn er der letzte Mann im Universum gewesen wäre. Nein. Ich meine das mit uns“, erwiderte sie ehrlich und schluckte. Was redete sie da nur? Verdammtes Teufelszeug das Quark da in seiner Bar zusammenbraute. Was bei den Propheten hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

O’Brien blieb abrupt stehen und löste sich gänzlich von ihr.

Kiras Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Miles, ich… Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nich’ sagen sollen. Ich…“

„Das Timing war damals falsch“, lächelte er traurig, dann hob er die Hände und umrahmte damit ihr Gesicht. „Ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass ich nicht vor allem wegen dir hierher zurück wollte. Ich habe versucht zu vergessen, was da beinahe zwischen uns war, Nerys. Du hattest Shakaar und später Odo und ich war verheiratet. Du hattest recht damit, als du mich abgewiesen hast. Ich wäre nicht so stark gewesen und wir beide wissen das.“

Kira schloss einen Moment die Augen und gab sich ganz dem Gefühl seiner rauen, aber dennoch sanften Hände auf ihrer Haut hin. „Ich will nicht mehr stark sein“, flüsterte sie.

Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen, wagte es jedoch nicht die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er sie küssen würde. Gleich hier, gleich jetzt. Ihr war vollkommen egal, dass sie ihr Quartier noch nicht erreicht hatten. Das war der Moment, auf den sie schon so lange zu warten schien und auf den sie schon nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hätte.

Anstatt jedoch ihre Lippen zu küssen, drückte er die seinen mit nachdrücklicher Zärtlichkeit auf ihre Stirn. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du das morgen bereust, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist“, sagte er leise und ließ die Hände wieder sinken.

Kira öffnete die Augen und starrte ihn verständnisvoll, aber auch etwas enttäuscht an. „Miles.“

„Wir haben Zeit, Nerys. Lass es uns nicht überstürzen. Wir sind zurzeit beide ziemlich einsam. Und ich möchte diese zweite Chance nicht verspielen. Ich möchte es richtig machen, verstehst du?“

Sie nickte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Er lehnte sie nicht ab, er wollte nur den richtigen Augenblick abpassen – wann immer der auch sein mochte. Ihr fehlte es so schrecklich jemandem nahe zu sein. Jemanden zu haben, dem sie abends von ihrem Tag erzählen konnte und der ihr wiederum von seinem Tag erzählte. Woche um Woche war sie all abendlich allein in ihrem Quartier gesessen und hatte sich mit Erinnerungen zu trösten versucht.

Miles hatte recht. Sie durften diese zweite Chance nicht vergeuden. Es könnte ihre letzte sein.


	4. Morgenstund

_“Always do sober what you said you'd do drunk.  
That will teach you to keep your mouth shut.”   
~ Ernest Hemingway_

Als Nerys am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hämmerte es schmerzhaft hinter ihren Schläfen und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, warum sie sich für gewöhnlich vom Alkohol fernhielt. „Bei den Propheten…“, stöhnte sie und drehte sich langsam von der rechten auf die linke Seite. Wie viel hatte sie nur getrunken? Und warum zum Teufel hatte niemand sie davon abgehalten?

Das Schott zu ihrem Schlafzimmer glitt leise zischend auf, doch das Geräusch war schon zu laut für ihre überempfindlichen Ohren. Dennoch zwang sie sich zumindest ein Auge so weit zu öffnen, dass sie sehen konnte, wer sich Zutritt zu ihrem Schlafzimmer verschafft hatte. Im Türrahmen stand Miles, mit einer Tasse in der Hand und einem sanften, wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Dachte mir doch, dass ich dich gehört hätte.“

Miles! Nerys schoss erschrocken hoch. Was tat Miles bei ihr und … Schwindel und eine Explosion in ihrem Schädel, zwangen sie gleichsam dazu die Hände an den Kopf zu legen und ihn festzuhalten. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Gehirn würde Sprünge machen. „Was… ?“

„Du hattest mir deine Couch angeboten, schon vergessen?“, erinnerte er sie und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. „Trink das, dann geht es dir sicher bald besser.“

Nerys zog die Decke etwas höher über die Brust, da sie nur Unterwäsche trug. „Was ist da drin?“, zwang sie sich zu fragen. Das Hämmern hinter ihrer Stirn ließ kaum nach.

„Das willst du nicht wissen. Trink es einfach. Bei Julian hat es auch schon Wunder bewirkt“, erwiderte Miles und reichte ihr die Tasse.

Nerys hielt mit der rechten Hand die Decke fest, um sich weiterhin bedeckt zu halten, während sie mit der linken die Tasse entgegen nahm und daran schnupperte. „Riecht wie Kaffee…“

„Der ist nur die Basis“, zwinkerte Miles. „Vertrau mir.“

Das tat sie. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk und nickte bestätigend. „Schmeckt ganz gut. Etwas seltsam, aber…“ Sie spürte seinen Blick, ohne ihn direkt ansehen zu müssen. „Du hättest mich etwas früher bremsen können.“

Miles grinste. „Du bist erwachsen, Nerys. Es steht mir nicht zu, dir Vorschriften zu machen. Aber ich bin jederzeit da, um dir wieder auf die Beine zu helfen“, sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme, die etwas zärtlicher klang, als Nerys es von ihm gewohnt war. „Ich glaub, du hast es mal gebraucht, dich gehen zu lassen.“

„Und ich bereue es bereits“, erwiderte sie, zog eine Grimasse und trank den besonderen Kaffee aus. Dann legte sie sich wieder in das Kissen und sah zu Miles auf. „Ich hoffe, ich habe gestern nichts gesagt oder getan, was …“

„Du warst einfach du und das ist absolut in Ordnung“, versicherte Miles ihr und nahm die leere Tasse aus ihrer Hand. „Bleib noch etwas liegen, bis der Kaffee richtig wirkt. Ich mache dir derweil ein leichtes Frühstück.“ Damit stand er auf und ging wieder hinüber zur Tür.

„Miles?“

Er drehte sich zu Nerys um. „Ja?“

„Danke“, lächelte sie.

„Nicht dafür.“

***

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später fühlte Nerys sich schon deutlich besser. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nicht vollkommen abgeklungen, aber deutlich schwächer. Sie beeilte sich im Bad, zog sich rasch an und betrat dann den Wohnraum, wo Miles bereits am gedeckten Tisch auf die wartete.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe noch in Erinnerung gehabt, was du am liebsten frühstückst“, meinte Miles, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. Er goss ihr einen bajoranischen Milchkaffee ein.

„Du solltest mich nicht so verwöhnen, Miles. Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.“ Tatsächlich hatte sie das schon vor Jahren. Bis auf den Mangel an sexueller Aktivität war sie praktisch voll und ganz in einer Art Dreiecksbeziehung mit Miles und Keiko gewesen. Sie hatte dazu gehört, als wäre sie schon immer ein Teil der Familie gewesen. Wurde bekocht, massiert, unterhalten und es war jeden Abend, wenn sie vom Dienst kam, jemand da, um sie zu fragen wie ihr Tag gewesen war.

Erst durch Miles – und auch Keiko und selbstverständlich Molly – war sie in den Genuss einer normalen Familie gekommen und hatte feststellen müssen, wie furchtbar einsam ihr Leben doch eigentlich war.

Nachdem Kirayoshi geboren war und sie diese Geborgenheit und indirekt ihre Familie verloren hatte, war Nerys noch viel einsamer als zuvor gewesen. Sich erneut in die Arbeit zu stürzen hatte ihr nicht wirklich geholfen. Der Krieg hatte ihre Sorgen jedoch gekonnt abgelenkt und dann hatte sich schließlich auch ihre Beziehung zu Odo verändert. Allerdings, und das hatte sie nie aus den Augen verloren, wäre es ihr nie möglich gewesen eine Familie mit ihm zu gründen. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden und war dankbar für seine Liebe gewesen.

„Damit hätte ich kein Problem“, lächelte Miles und hielt ihr ein Glas Marmelade hin. „Moba-Marmelade. Ich hoffe, du magst sie noch immer?“

Sie starrte ihn einen langen Moment an, ehe sie zögerlich das Glas nahm und etwas von der Marmelade mit dem Löffel herausholte. In Gedanken versunken verteilte sie den Fruchtaufstrich auf dem Brötchen. „Können wir offen darüber reden?“, bat sie ihn schließlich und sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was du meinst. Aber, ja, lass uns reden.“ Er biss in sein eigenes Brötchen, mit demselben Aufstrich. Mobafrüchte waren ganz anders, als alles was er von der Erde kannte. Die Frucht schmeckte wie eine Mischung aus Pfirsich und Granatapfel, süß und auch etwas frisch. Als Marmelade zubereitet, war der Aufstrich immer noch fruchtig frisch, wenn auch deutlich süßer.

„Ich möchte, dass du ehrlich zu mir bist, Miles. Ich kann nicht immer wieder von vorne anfangen, verstehst du?“ Er nickte und kaute plötzlich sehr viel langsamer, als ihm der Ernst in Nerys Stimme aufzufallen schien. „Hast du deine Familie wegen mir verlassen?“

Er zögerte einige gedehnte Augenblicke, dann legte er das Brötchen auf den Teller und leckte sich flüchtig die Lippen. „Nein“, erwiderte er dann ehrlich. „Das kränkt dich hoffentlich nicht, Nerys, aber es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich war unglücklich und habe mich in meiner Ehe mit Keiko nicht mehr wohlgefühlt. Was zwischen uns war – oder beinahe war – hatte mit meiner Entscheidung Keiko zu verlassen, absolut nichts zu tun.“

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln zupfte an Nerys’ Mundwinkeln. „Gut.“

„Gut?“ Seine Stirn legte sich in viele kleine Falten.

„Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn es anders wäre. Ich wollte dir damals keinen falschen Eindruck vermitteln. Und wahrscheinlich ist das alles ohnehin meine Schuld, weil ich mich so habe gehen lassen. Ich war nicht ich selbst zu jener Zeit …“

„Nerys“, Miles griff über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie, „du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Was sich zwischen uns entwickelt hat, war ungeplant. Ich hatte auch nicht vor, je mehr für dich zu empfinden als Freundschaft. Als wir uns kennen lernten, war ich bereits verheiratet – und wie ich glaubte glücklich. Die Zeit mit dir hat mir jedoch auch die Augen geöffnet. Ich habe einfach festgestellt, dass ich mich in deiner Nähe sehr viel wohler fühlte als in Keikos.“ Nerys wollte etwas dazu sagen, aber Miles bat sie zu schweigen, indem er die freie Hand hob. „Lass mich aussprechen, bitte.“ Sie nickte. „Du warst und bist einfach du und du bist so viel mehr, als dir selbst klar zu sein scheint. Du tust nach außen immer so hart und militärisch und unnahbar. Wenn man dich aber näher kennen lernt und einen Blick hinter deine Mauern wirft, sieht man, was für eine unglaubliche Frau du außer dem bist. Du bist so gefühlvoll und lustig, intelligent und mutig … Nerys, du bist einfach ganz anders als alle Frauen, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe. Und du verstehst mich, wie Keiko es nie konnte. Sie hat sich immer bemüht für mich da zu sein, hat jedoch nie unter den Cardassianern gelitten, nie jemanden erschießen müssen … sie hat nie gehungert oder sonst irgendwie leiden müssen. Und deshalb konnte sie mich nie verstehen. Konnte nicht begreifen, was mich an DS9, an Julian und dich und einfach alles hier band. Und ich kann ihr dafür nicht mal böse sein.“ Miles machte eine kleine Pause, ließ die Worte wirken. Dann nahm er Nerys Hand schließlich in seine beiden. „Und ja, ich hoffe, dass wir dort weitermachen können, wo wir damals aufgehört haben. Ich weiß, dass dir dieser Gedanke ebenfalls gekommen ist.“

Nerys zog eine kleine Grimasse. „Es ist unheimlich, wie gut du mich kennst, Miles Edward O’Brien.“

„Du warst gestern recht deutlich“, zwinkerte er, ließ ihre Hände los und trank seinen irischen Kaffee.

Nerys Augen weiteten sich in schlecht verstecktem Schock. „Was? Was hab ich getan?“

„Du hast nur einige sehr deutliche Signale ausgesandt. Sie sind angekommen“, lächelte Miles. „Und ich hab dich übrigens für heute abgemeldet. Ein Commander Vaughn schien leicht besorgt, meinte jedoch auch, dass sie gut ohne dich auskämen.“

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?“

„Nur, dass du dich nicht ganz wohl fühlst und einen Tag Auszeit brauchst.“

Nerys seufzte. „Ich brauche mehr als einen Tag. Und Vaughn wird sich jetzt nur bestätigt sehen. Er versucht mich schon seit einigen Wochen dazu zu bringen, meinen angestauten Urlaub zu nehmen.“

„Dann tu das doch und hilf mir einfach bei der Suche nach einem Haus. Abgesehen davon hatte ich die Hoffnung, du könntest beim bajoranischen Militär ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen. Ohne Job kann ich mir das Haus nicht leisten.“

„Selbstverständlich helfe ich dir, Miles.“ _Deutliche Signale_ , schoss es ihr in den Sinn, während sie ihn beobachtete, als er sein Brötchen hungrig verschlang und den Kaffee austrank. _Ich frage mich nur, wie deutlich ich war? Ich sollte wirklich nichts mehr trinken._


	5. Das Luftschloss

Kira behielt Recht. Als sie später am Nachmittag in die OPS ging, um mit Commander Vaughn zu sprechen und sich vor allem für ihren kurzfristigen Ausfall zu entschuldigen, schlug er ihr vor, einfach mal einige Wochen auszuspannen. Kira fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass Ben Sisko irgendwann durch den himmlischen Tempel zurückkehren würde und sie wollte da sein, um ihn zu empfangen.

Allerdings hatte selbst Kasidy die Station verlassen, nachdem sie ihr Baby zur Welt gebracht hatte und lebte inzwischen in dem Haus in der Kendra Provinz, das Ben gebaut hatte. Kira hatte bisher nie die Zeit gefunden, sie dort zu besuchen. Vielleicht war nun ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt. Miles könnte die Gegend ebenfalls gefallen. Der Yolja Fluss war lang, das unbewohnte Land üppig. Womöglich würde es Miles gefallen in der Nähe einer Bekannten zu wohnen.

Bevor sie jedoch ihren Urlaub antreten würde, wollte sie unbedingt nochmals bei Julian vorbei sehen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihn. Seit Ezri die Station verlassen hatte, um das Kommando über die U.S.S. Aventine zu übernehmen, wirkte er sehr in sich gekehrt. Wie erwartet fand sie den Arzt konzentriert über einer Testreihe brütend vor. Er bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich räusperte und direkt zu ihm an die Konsole herantrat.

„Colonel, was …“

„Ich bin privat hier, Julian“, sagte sie und lächelte. Wenn Freunde wie Julian sie mit ihrem Rang ansprachen, fühlte sie sich schrecklich distanziert und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

Seine Stirn legte sich in dünne Falten. „Wenn das so ist. Was kann ich für Sie tun, Nerys?“

„Eigentlich wollte ich gerne etwas für Sie tun.“ Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und berührten beinahe seinen dunklen Haaransatz. „Sicher war Miles inzwischen bei Ihnen…“

Er nickte bestätigend. „Wir haben gemeinsam zu Mittag gegessen, ja.“

„Hat er auch erwähnt, dass er gerne ein Haus auf Bajor kaufen möchte?“ Erneut nickte der Arzt und Kira fuhr ungehindert fort. „Er bat mich, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Ich glaube, er würde sich auch über Ihre Gesellschaft freuen.“

„Drei sind einer zu viel“, sagte er leise und verzog den Mund zu einem müden Lächeln. „Ich denke vielmehr, dass er gerne mit Ihnen allein wäre.“

„Er braucht einen Freund, der versteht was er zurzeit durchmacht. Und Sie ebenso, Julian.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sie sollten sich selbst etwas ablenken. Genießen Sie ein wenig die Herbstsonne Bajors.“

„Sie gehen von Ihrer Heimatprovinz aus, nicht wahr? Nicht überall auf Bajor ist jetzt Herbst.“

Kiras Miene verfinsterte sich etwas. „Wir können auch in den Norden Bajors fliegen, wo Schnee liegt. Das ist doch nicht der springende Punkt, Julian“, sagte sie und musste sich beherrschen nicht so ungeduldig zu klingen, wie sie sich fühlte, „Fakt ist, dass Ihnen eine Auszeit von der Station genauso gut tun würde, wie mir. Und Miles hat Sie unglaublich vermisst.“

„Hat er das gesagt?“, fragte er und stutzte.

Sie schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, allerdings eher aus einer stillen Verzweiflung heraus, anstelle einer Verneinung seiner Frage. „Wie gut, dass Männer so direkt kommunizieren.“ Wann war es eigentlich geschehen, dass sie Jadzias Rolle als Vermittlerin eingenommen hatte? Nerys gab es nur ungern zu, aber seit Jadzia gestorben war, ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, dass sie einige der besonderen Charakterzüge ihrer Freundin adaptierte. Das geschah so subtil, dass es ihr oft gar nicht direkt auffiel. „Ja, das hat er gesagt“, bestätigte sie und seufzte. „Bitte, Julian. Wenigstens für ein paar Tage.“

„Ich denke, ein paar Tage kann die Station auf mich verzichten.“

Kira lächelte zufrieden, als Julian nachgab. „Dann können Sie sich die Wildnis mal aus der Nähe ansehen, wegen der Sie ursprünglich hierher kamen.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, als er rot anlief. Nein, sie hatte nicht vergessen, was er bei ihrem Kennenlernen zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und natürlich war er inzwischen auch schon mehrfach auf Bajor gewesen. Dennoch konnte sie sich diesen kleinen Seitenhieb nicht verkneifen.

„Werden Sie mir diesen Fauxpas je verzeihen?“, fragte er amüsiert.

Ihr Zwinkern hatte seine Anspannung sofort wieder gelöst. Manchmal, dachte sie, war tief in ihm doch noch der junge Mann, der auf der Suche nach Abenteuern hierher gekommen war. Genauso naiv und leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Es war dem Dominion nicht ganz gelungen jenen jungen Mann in ihm zu töten. Er versteckte sich vielleicht nur, weil ihm die grausame Realität schließlich doch Angst gemacht hatte. Aber er war noch da … „Das habe ich längst, Julian. Das sollten Sie doch wissen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Sie nicht hin und wieder damit aufziehen werde.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste sie an. „Wann wollen Sie denn los?“

„Wir“, sagte sie betont „reisen morgen ab. Das Shuttle nach Bajor startet um Punkt 0700 Stationszeit. Ich hab Ihren Flug bereits gebucht und Ihren Kurzurlaub auch mit Vaughn abgesprochen.“ Und damit war sie kaum besser als Miles, der einfach für sie entschieden hatte, stellte sie fest. Nun ja, manchmal musste man Freunde zu ihrem Glück zwingen.

***

„Hast du alles geklärt?“, erkundigte sich Miles, kaum dass Kira ihr Quartier betrat.

Sie nickte und ging hinüber zum Replikator, der links neben der Eingangstür in die Wand eingelassen war. „Raktajino.“ Es folgte ein kurzes Piepen, dann materialisierte ein großer Metallbecher im Ausgabefach. Kira nahm das Getränk heraus und sog mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft ein. „Der wird mir fehlen.“

„Bajoranischer Kaffee ist genauso gut“, sagte Miles und kam zu ihr herüber.

Kira setzte sich auf die Tischkante des Esstischs. „Ja, das tut er. Aber er schmeckt anders. Und ich hab mich eben an Raktajino gewöhnt. Jadzia hat alle damit angesteckt. Und irgendwie ist es jedes Mal, als wäre sie noch hier …“

Er nickte langsam. „Manche Erinnerungen werden immer weh tun.“

Sie sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann atmete sie tief durch und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Das ist wahr. Aber wir müssen nach vorn schauen, nicht zurück. Also, hast du dir schon überlegt, in welchen Provinzen du dir vorstellen könntest zu leben?“

„Eigentlich“, begann Miles und hielt einen unsicheren Augenblick inne, ehe er fortfuhr, „habe ich mich gefragt … ob das Haus zu verkaufen ist, von dem du damals erzählt hast.“

Sie schluckte den Kloß im Hals hinunter. „Dort willst du leben? Du müsstest täglich eine Stunde zur Arbeit und eine zurück fahren, wenn du so weit abseits leben würdest. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass die nächste Stadt recht weit entfernt liegt.“

„Ich sehne mich nach Stille, Nerys. Ich will mich nicht zur Ruhe setzen und gar nicht mehr arbeiten. Das würde ich wohl nicht lange ertragen, ehe ich verrückt werden würde. Aber ich möchte abends den Sonnenuntergang und die Stille genießen und einfach nur die Natur auf mich wirken lassen. Außerdem könnte ein solches Haus auch den Kindern gefallen, wenn sie mich dann besuchen kommen.“ Sie nickte verständnisvoll. „Und ich hoffte, dass es dir gefallen würde.“

Seine offenen Worte wärmten sie von innen heraus. Sein Blick war fest, aber sanft, voller unausgesprochener Sehnsucht und dem Glimmen schwacher Hoffnung. „Dann also die Musilla Provinz“, nickte sie und lächelte. „Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich Rilem Daneol erreiche. Ich kann dir aber nichts versprechen. Das Cottage gehörte schon seinem Vater.“ Es wäre ein unglaublicher Traum, das kleine Häuschen am Holana Fluss mit Miles zu beziehen. Irrsinn, bereits so weit zu planen, aber ein Traum. Vielleicht ein Luftschloss … aber es gab ihnen Hoffnung, ihnen beiden.

Miles nickte lächelnd, nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand und trank einen Schluck. „Eigentlich schmeckt er grässlich“, sagte er dann und begann tief aus seinem Bauch raus zu lachen. Nerys konnte nicht anders und fiel in sein Lachen ein; ihres war jedoch sehr viel heller und stand im krassen Kontrast zu seinem.


	6. Geliebtes Bajor

Rilem Daneol, dem das Haus gehörte, das Miles so gerne kaufen wollte, lebte nicht mehr. Die Neuigkeit von seiner Tochter Tirana zu erfahren, war ein Schock für Nerys gewesen, zählte Daneol doch zu ihren alten Freunden aus der Widerstandszeit. Sie wäre gerne bei seiner Bestattung dabei gewesen. Nach ihrem kurzen Gespräch mit Tirana hatte sie jedoch feststellen müssen, dass Daneol sich nicht besonders gut mit seiner Tochter verstanden hatte. Daher war die Beerdigung eine kleine und bescheidene gewesen, was Nerys zusätzlich und mit Nachdruck deprimierte. Das einzig Gute an diesem Gespräch war , dass Tirana absolut kein Interesse mehr an dem Haus hatte, dass seit Daneols Tod leer stand und sogar ein wenig verwahrlost sein sollte. Tirana hatte verächtlich über das Cottage gesprochen und es Nerys praktisch zu einem Spottpreis angeboten.

Und nun stand sie, flankiert von Miles und Julian vor dem Haus und betrachtete es eingehend. Der Garten war verwildert und das Dach musste dringend repariert werden, da es allem Anschein nach einige Stürme durchgemacht und diese nicht besonders gut überstanden hatte. Eines der Fenster auf der Ostseite war zerbrochen, der Holzzaun zum Teil umgefallen ...

"Ähm", ließ sich Julian unsicher vernehmen, "das ist es? Ich meine, es sieht aus wie ..." Er brach ab, als ihm Nerys einen warnenden Blick von der Seite zu warf.

Miles lächelte, stellte seine Tasche neben sich auf den Kiesweg und atmete tief durch. "Es ist ein Traum."

"Ein Alptraum", murmelte Julian in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Nerys boxte ihm dafür in die Seite. "Es bedarf etwas Aufmerksamkeit", gab sie schließlich zu, "aber das bekommen wir wieder hin."

"Ich glaub es geht schneller, wenn wir das Cottage abreißen und ein neues Haus bauen", erwiderte Julian.

"Nerys hat recht", schüttelte Miles den Kopf und nahm seine Tasche wieder auf, ehe er das schief in den Angeln hängende Gartentörchen öffnete, das daraufhin einfach zur Seite auf das gut einen halben Meter hohe Gras fiel. Julian lachte daraufhin verhalten und Miles brummte. "Nichts, was ich nicht reparieren kann."

"Zumindest wird dir nicht langweilig werden." Über Julians Miene huschte ein schalkhaftes Grinsen, ehe er seinem Freund in den Garten folgte. Die Steinplatten, die einmal den Weg bis zum Cottage gebildet hatten, waren durch das verwilderte Gras kaum noch zu sehen.

Nerys bildete das Schlusslicht. "Willkommen auf Bajor", sagte sie leise und atmete die frische Luft ihrer Heimat tief ein. Es tat so gut endlich wieder unter freiem Himmel zu sein, auch wenn dieser von Regenwolken überzogen war. "Wir sollten uns zuerst dem Dach widmen", schlug sie vor, als sie Miles ins Haus folgte.

Es roch ein wenig modrig im Innern des Cottages und war düster. Kein Zweifel, dass das Dach oberste Priorität hatte. Anschließend würden sie sich um Lichtquellen kümmern müssen und Feuerholz, damit sie es am Abend warm haben würden.

"Im Ernst, Miles", sagte Julian, mit Besorgnis in der Stimme zu seinem Freund, "ich würde ein neues Haus empfehlen. Irgendwas das nicht wie eine Ruine aussieht, die jeden Moment in sich zusammen fallen kann. Soll ich mal aufzählen, welche Krankheiten du dir hier zweifellos in den ersten Wochen einfangen könntest?"

"Deshalb bist du doch hier", schmunzelte Miles und legte Julian einen Arm um die schlanken Schultern. "Du sorgst dafür, dass wir nicht krank werden und ich kümmere mich zusammen mit Nerys um das Haus."

"Ich finde es toll hier", stimmte Nerys Miles zu und damit waren sie zwei gegen einen. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihnen mit vereinten Kräften gelingen würde, das Haus im alten Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen.

Julian seufzte theatralisch. "Fein. Lasst uns anfangen, bevor die Propheten sich dazu entschließen und mit samt dem Haus wegzuspülen."

***

Dass Julian noch nie einen Hammer in der Hand, geschweige denn irgendwo Nägel versenkt hatte, hielt ihn nicht davon ab mit gewohnter Präzision zu arbeiten. Nerys stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass er in wenigen Minuten einige Holzbretter akribisch vor dem zerbrochenen Fenster angebracht hatte, um etwaige Stürme draußen zu halten. Danach erklärte er sich bereit Feuerholz zu beschaffen.

Nerys lag derweil halb auf der morschen Leiter, um Miles - der waghalsig auf dem brüchigen Dach herumkroch - einige Schindeln zu reichen. Der kleine Schuppen hinterm Haus hatte sich als Quelle diverser einfacher Werkzeuge und Reparaturmaterialien herausgestellt. Rilem Daneol war gut vorbereitet gewesen und Nerys dankte ihm im Stillen für alles. Sicher würde es ihn freuen zu wissen, dass sich jetzt wieder jemand um das Cottage kümmerte.

"Sei vorsichtig, Miles", bat Nerys ihn, als sie ihm einen weiteren Schwung Schindeln übergab, die er sorgfältig und vor allem gekonnt anbrachte.

Er nickte ihr zu und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Bin ich doch immer."

"Woher weißt du eigentlich, wie man das macht?"

Miles zuckte daraufhin leicht mit den Schultern. "Ich hab mich schon vor einer Weile mit dem Bau eines Eigenheims befasst." Er lächelte traurig. "Es wäre schön gewesen, wie Benjamin Sisko ein eigenes Haus zu entwerfen und anschließend zu bauen."

Dass Keiko ihm dieses Luftschloss nicht gegönnt hatte, musste Miles nicht extra erwähnen. Nerys konnte ihm das Bedauern an den Augen ansehen. "Du hättest dir dennoch ein Haus bauen können", meinte sie und reichte erneut einige Schindeln an Miles weiter.

Abermals zuckte ihr Gegenüber mit den Schultern. "Ich mag dieses Haus. Es ist baufällig, aber urig. Genauso habe ich mir ein typisch bajoranisches Landhaus vorgestellt."

"Es ist eher ein Ferienhaus", verbesserte Nerys ihn.

"Bisher war es vielleicht ein Ferienhaus. Aber ich habe vor hier zu leben und mich entsprechend einzurichten. Selbst wenn es ewig dauert, macht es mir nichts aus. Wenn ich modern leben wöllte, würde ich in einem Apartment in der Stadt leben oder sonst wo. Es macht mir nichts aus jeden Tag an dem Haus zu arbeiten, selbst wenn ich am Abend erschöpft auf der Couch einschlafe."

Nerys verzog die Lippen zu einer Grimasse. "Das wirst du zweifellos in den ersten Wochen."

Miles zog daraufhin lediglich die Stirn kraus und brummte. "Sobald wir hiermit fertig sind, müssen wir in die Stadt, ein paar Besorgungen machen."

Nerys nickte, denn es gab keinerlei Lebensmittel im Haus und sie freute sich schon sehr, endlich wieder Nahrung aus der Heimat zu sich zu nehmen. Nichts aus dem Replikator, sondern selbst zubereitet mit frischen Zutaten.

***

Es war gut, dass sie noch das Runabout hatten, mit dem sie von DS9 nach Bajor geflogen waren. Julian hatte vorgehabt, ihn am Ende seines Kurzurlaubs wieder zur Station zu bringen.  
Die gesamte Infrastruktur ihrer Heimat war um viele Jahrzehnte zurück geworfen worden. Es gab kein öffentliches Verkehrsnetz, das bis in die äußeren Bezirke reichte. Aber vorerst hatten sie noch das Shuttle der Sternenflotte und mussten sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie später von einem Ort zum nächsten kämen.

Nerys konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Bajor endlich der Föderation beitrat und mit Hilfe der Alliierten wieder zu neuer Stärke finden würde. Doch bis dahin würden wohl noch viele Jahre vergehen.

"Eine schöne Stadt", stellte Julian fest, als sie die letzten paar hundert Meter - zu Fuß gingen und die Stadtgrenze erreichten. Das Runabout hatten sie vor der Hauptstadt 'geparkt'.

Vor ihnen reihten sich einige Wohnhäuser entlang der Straßen. Erst etwas weiter in der Stadt tauchten die ersten Geschäfte auf.

"Schön, dass dir zumindest die Stadt gefällt", feixte Nerys. Miles gab daraufhin ein tiefes Glucksen von sich.

"Wie viele Einwohner hat diese Stadt?", erkundigte sich der Arzt interessiert.

Nerys zuckte die Schultern. "Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht." Sie hatte so viele Jahre auf DS9 gelebt, dass sie kaum noch wusste, was tatsächlich in ihrer Heimat geschah. Sicher, die politischen und religiösen Entwicklungen verfolgte sie durchaus. Aber über den Neuaufbau der Städte, der Infrastruktur im Allgemeinen, wusste sie nicht allzu viel.

"Wie ist die ärztliche Versorgung in den Städten und auf dem Land?"

Nerys warf Julian einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. "Damit bin ich überfragt, Julian. Wieso gehst du nicht eins der Krankenhäuser aufsuchen und informierst dich selbst? Man könnte meinen, dass du Interesse an einer neuen Arbeitsstelle hast."

Als er nichts darauf erwiderte, starrte nicht nur Nerys den Arzt ungläubig an, sondern auch Miles. Er war es auch, der als Erster seine Sprache wieder fand. "Ich ziehe keinesfalls mit dir zusammen."

Julian lachte leise. "Keine Sorge, Miles. Das hatte ich auch nicht vor." Schließlich seufzte er. "Es war auch nur ein Gedanke. Im Grunde bin ich auf der Station sehr glücklich."

"Medizinische Herausforderungen findest du hier vermutlich keine", nickte Nerys und trat zwischen die beiden Männer, dann hakte sie sich bei ihnen beiden ein. "Wo fangen wir an?"

"Also, ich wäre für Lebensmittel", antwortete Julian.

Nerys nickte. So langsam bemerkte sie selbst aufkommenden Hunger.

"Dann lasst uns mal sehen, wie viel in das Runabout reinpasst", scherzte Miles und deutete auf einen Laden, der vor allem frisches Obst und Gemüse anbot.

Die Vielfalt war überraschend. Nerys hatte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht erwartet, dass sich die Landwirtschaft dermaßen schnell von der Besatzung erholt hatte. Aber so war es und es gab Obst und Gemüse in einer solchen Fülle, dass sie nahezu überwältigt war. Sie nahm zwei Haala Früchte und verglich ihr Gewicht, schüttelte beide nahe ihrer Ohren und entschied sich schließlich für die kleinere der beiden Früchte. "Diese hier nehmen wir mit."

"Was genau ist das?", fragte Miles und fühlte sich entfernt an eine Kokosnuss erinnert, allerdings war die Schale tiefrot.

"Eine Frucht, die herrlich in ein Frühstücksmüsli passt", erwiderte Nerys. Miles nickte und nahm ihr die Haala Frucht ab. "Keine Sorge, Miles", sagte sie dann, "du wirst dich hier bald genauso zurecht finden, wie auf der Erde."

Julian hatte sich dazu entschlossen, einfach mal jedes Obst zu versuchen und packte spontan von allem ein Exemplar in den Einkaufskorb.

"Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte Nerys und deutete auf die letzte Frucht, die klein und orange braun war und eine leichte haarige Außenhaut hatte. Als Julian den Kopf schüttelte nahm sie die Frucht und schnupperte daran. Ihr süßer Duft war so stark, dass er durch die Schale drang. "Das ist eine Jumja Frucht."

"So sehen die aus?" Er hob die Brauen, nahm ihr das Obst ab und schnupperte seinerseits daran. Von der Station kannte er die Jumja-Sticks, eine Lollipop artige Süßigkeit, gewonnen aus dem Saft dieser bajoranischen Früchte. Zufrieden damit, dass er wenigsten etwas zu kennen schien, packte er daraufhin gleich ein Duzend Jumjas ein.

"Wir sollten nicht nur Obst, sondern auch Gemüse mitnehmen", empfahl Nerys und ging voran, ins Innere des Geschäfts, die Männer auf den Fersen.

Ihre Einkaufstour dauerte mehr als zwei Stunden. Als sie fertig waren und im Runabout saßen, war das Sternenflotten Shuttle so voll mit Lebensmittelkisten, dass ein Außenstehender meinen musste, sie planten ein ausgelassenes Fest für das sie dermaßen viele Vorräte brauchten. Tatsächlich war es eher so, dass sie sich die Zeit sparen wollten jeden zweiten Tag in die Stadt zu fahren, so schön sie auch war. Die Renovierung des Hauses hatte die kommende Woche definitiv den Vorrang. Die ausführliche Erkundung und Besichtigung der Nachbarschaft musste noch etwas warten.


	7. Drei sind einer zu viel

Drei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen und das kleine Cottage wurde zunehmend wohnlicher. Am Morgen war auch der Fensterbauer gekommen, um sämtliche Fenster auszutauschen. Das hatte ihn einen ganzen Tag Zeit gekostet, obwohl Miles ihm zur Hand gegangen war. „Ich lerne immer gerne etwas dazu“, hatte er dem Mann gesagt. Unterdessen hatten Nerys und Julian sich den Wänden gewidmet; sie gestrichen, Bilder um oder ganz abgehängt und durch neue ersetzt. In dem Zimmer, das Miles Nerys zugedacht hatte, hatte sie drei ihrer liebsten Zeichnungen von Ziyal aufgehängt.

Wenngleich Ziyal Dukats Tochter gewesen war, hatte sie das Mädchen beinahe wie eine Tochter geliebt. Und selbst heute noch, nach all den Monaten, vermisste sie Ziyal genauso sehr wie sie ihre Freundin Jadzia vermisste.

Zufrieden stand sie schließlich inmitten ihres Zimmers und sah sich die Bilder an. Sie waren schlicht, aber filigran und für Nerys wertvoller, als alle Kunstwerke zusammen genommen, die in den bajoranischen Museen zu finden waren.

Die Abenddämmerung senkte sich über das Land. Nerys wollte gerade die kleine Lampe auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen einschalten, als sich von hinten sanfte Hände auf ihre müden Schultern legten. Von der Arbeit am Haus fühlte sie sich all abendlich dermaßen erschlagen, dass sie oft früh schlafen ging. „Ich hab dir ein Bad eingelassen“, hörte sie Miles leise nahe ihrem linken Ohr sagen.

Lächelnd lehnte sie sich zurück an seine Brust. Er stützte sie mit sanfter Bestimmtheit. „Du bist zu gut zu mir.“

Seine Hände kneteten ihre verspannten Schultern. „Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht für dich tun würde.“

Nerys drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sein warmer Atem strich zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. Miles war eigentlich kein ungeduldiger Mann, aber sie hatte in den letzten Tagen sehr wohl bemerkt, dass seine Komplimente häufiger wurden, ebenso seine scheinbar beiläufigen Berührungen.

Allerdings war Nerys sich nicht sicher, ob sie tatsächlich schon bereit für eine neue Beziehung war. Sie wollte sich so gerne auf Miles einlassen, aber sie fürchtete sich auch davor, dass er noch nicht ganz über Keiko hinweg war, so wie sie selbst Odo noch immer im Herzen trug.

„Fürs Erste“, sagte Nerys daher sinnlich flüsternd, „würde ich mich mit dem Bad begnügen. Ich komme aber gerne auf dein Angebot zurück ...“ Ihre Worte wurden von einem sanften Lächeln untermalt.

Miles nickte andeutungsweise und küsste ihre Stirn. „Entspann du dich, während ich mich zusammen mit Julian ums Abendessen kümmere.“

Julian. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn doch nicht einladen sollen. Anfangs schien ihr die Idee gut gewesen zu sein, inzwischen war sie sich jedoch nicht mehr so sicher. Sie mochte Julian unwahrscheinlich gern, aber zurzeit war er wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Und weder sie, noch Miles wollten ihn vor die Tür setzen.

"Danke", nickte sie.

Miles wandte sich von ihr ab und verließ ihr Zimmer. Kurz darauf hörte sie seine Schritte auf den Treppen, die ins Untergeschoss führten. Sie seufzte innerlich, holte sich bequeme Kleidung aus dem Schrank und begab sich ins Badezimmer.

***

Nerys wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf. Die Sonne war noch nicht mal aufgegangen. Allerdings fühlte sie sich gut ausgeruht und entspannt.

Verschlafen stapfte sie die Stufen hinab ins untere Stockwerk, wobei sie den Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels enger zu zog, da es zu so früher Stunde noch recht kühl im Haus war. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen überkam sie, als sie in die Küche trat und dort Julian am Tisch sitzen sah. Ihr Gähnen brach abrupt ab und wurde durch ein kleines Lächeln ersetzt.

"Julian. Guten Morgen."

"Guten Morgen, Nerys", grüßte er sie zurück und zerknüllte einen kleinen Papierzettel, auf dem er bis eben anscheinend etwas geschrieben hatte.

"Machst du schon wieder eine Einkaufsliste?" Nerys nickte Richtung des Knöllchens und ging dann hinüber zur Küchenzeile, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen, den Julian bereits gekocht hatte.

Er räusperte sich. "Eigentlich nicht, nein. Ich ..."

Sein Zögern veranlasste Nerys dazu, sich ihm wieder gänzlich zuzuwenden. Sie legte den Kopf leicht schief und betrachtete den Arzt einen langen Moment. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Diesmal seufzte Julian. "Ich reise ab", sagte er dann. "Ich wollte euch daher eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

"Weshalb? Ist was auf DS9 passiert?" Sofort schrillten ihre inneren Alarmglocken los. Vaughn hätte sich doch gemeldet, oder nicht?

Julian stand langsam auf, warf das Knöllchen in den Mülleimer und trank dann seinen eigenen Kaffee aus. Nerys konnte ihm ansehen, dass er versuchte Zeit zu schinden, während er die Tasse langsam an seine Lippen führte.

"Julian?"

"Es ist nichts passiert. Keine Sorge." Er schenkte ihr ein mattes Lächeln. "Ich weiß, du wolltest mich von Ezri ablenken, in dem du mich eingeladen hast hierher zu kommen. Aber es funktioniert nicht."

"Aber ... wir ..." Sie blickte hinter sich, Richtung Foyer, in der Hoffnung Miles würde dazu kommen, um sie zu unterstützen. Sie sah Julian nicht gern so niedergeschlagen. Nach Jadzias Tod hatte sie viele Monate gebraucht, ihm wieder ein Lächeln abzuringen. Und als Ezri Dax an Bord der Station erschienen war, hatte Nerys so große Hoffnung gehabt, dass er mit Ezri eine zweite Chance bekommen würde. Letztlich war sie auch eine Dax. "Geh nicht", flüsterte Nerys beinahe. Sie bekam Schuldgefühle, da sie Julian noch am Abend zuvor als störend empfunden hatte. Er brauchte seine Freunde im Augenblick. Sie durfte jetzt nicht nur an sich denken.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung eines Lächelns, dann stellte er seine Tasse in die Spüle und ging hinüber zu Nerys. Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern und sah sie einen Moment lang forschend an. "Ich störe euch beide hier nur. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sich da etwas zwischen dir und Miles entwickelt. Ihr versucht es euch nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ich sehe es dennoch."

"Aber ..."

"Es ist ok, Nerys. Ich freue mich für euch. Und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr euch meinetwegen zurückhaltet." Sie machte den Mund auf, doch Julian ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. "Vielleicht kommt sie zurück zu mir." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Und wenn sie zurück kommt, will ich unbedingt auf DS9 sein. Ich muss dort sein, verstehst du?"

"Verabschiede dich wenigstens von Miles, bevor du abreist", bat Nerys, während sie ihr Einverständnis nickte. "Du bist sein bester Freund."

"Und er ist meiner. Genau das ist das Problem. Er würde mich überreden zu bleiben. Aber ich muss gehen. Ich will gehen. Bitte richte ihm aus, dass mir der Kurzurlaub hier sehr gut gefallen hat und dass ich ihn wieder besuchen komme. Und dich natürlich auch."

Sie schnitt eine kleine Grimasse. "Mein Urlaub geht nicht ewig. Ich komme zurück nach DS9."

Julian schwieg und hielt ihren amüsierten Blick, dann sagte er wie selbstverständlich. "Du wirst kommen, um deine Sachen zu holen."

"Nein. Ich komme, um ..." Etwas in seinem Blick ließ sie inne halten. "DS9 ist mein Zuhause."

"Bajor ist deine Heimat, Nerys. Du blühst hier gerade richtig auf. Ich sehe, wie du jeden Tag ein wenig glücklicher wirst, entspannter. Du gehörst hierher." Seine rechte Hand legte sich an ihre Wange. "Denk einfach drüber nach."

Tränen begannen in ihren Augen zu brennen, als Nerys sich an Julians Hand lehnte. Tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie bereits jetzt, dass er recht hatte. Sie hatte nie ein eigenes Haus auf Bajor gehabt. Stets in Flüchtlingslagern und Höhlen gehaust. DS9 war ihr erstes Zuhause gewesen, aber niemals ihre Heimat. DS9 würde in ihren Augen immer eine cardassianische Erzverarbeitungsstation bleiben.

"Miles möchte, dass du hier mit ihm lebst", fuhr Julian dann nach einem gedehnten Moment fort und lächelte sie warm an. Eine Träne löste sich schließlich von ihren Wimpern und rann lautlos über ihre Wange.

"Hat er das gesagt?"

"Das muss er nicht. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um das auch so zu wissen. Er hätte sich auch ein Haus auf der Erde suchen können, weißt du. Aber er wollte hierher kommen, zu dir. Um dir das zu geben, was du dir von allein niemals gönnen würdest. Du hast ein Leben lang nur Entbehrungen gekannt, hast immer zuerst an andere und niemals an dich selbst gedacht. Es wird Zeit, dass du tust, was dir gut tut, Nerys. Lass dich einfach treiben und schau wo es dich hinführt."

Sie schluckte und wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern.

"Ich gehe jetzt, ehe Miles doch noch aufwacht." Erneut schenkte Julian ihr ein Lächeln. "Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Danke für alles."

"Ich habe dir zu danken, Julian. Du bist uns jederzeit willkommen." Ihre Stimme klang seltsam belegt, selbst in ihren Ohren.

Julian nickte, dann holte er seine Taschen, die bereits gepackt im Foyer standen und die Nerys im Halbschlaf gar nicht bemerkt hatte, als sie die Treppen heruntergekommen war.

Als die Tür hinter Julian zufiel, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie plötzlich ganz allein mit Miles in dem romantischen kleinen Cottage war. Aber das machte sie keineswegs nervös. Viel eher fühlte sie sich beschwingter und zufriedener als je zuvor. Und so begann sie ein ausgewogenes Frühstück für zwei herzurichten, damit sie später ordentlich bei Kräften waren, wenn es daran ging, den Garten auf Vordermann zu bringen.


	8. Unvergesslich

„Du solltest eine Pause machen“, hörte sie Miles sagen, der gerade hinter dem Haus hervor kam und eine Schubkarre mit Holzscheiten vor sich her schob.

Nerys schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin fast fertig.“ Seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde sammelte sie nun schon Steine in allen Größen und Formen aus dem Vorgarten. Es war unglaublich, wie verwildert, ja sogar heruntergekommen, das Gelände war. „Wenn du hier ein paar Blumen pflanzen willst, sollte der Boden steinfrei sein.“

„Das schon, ja, aber mir wäre es lieber, du würdest dir nicht zu viel auf einmal vornehmen. Ich sehe doch, dass du Rückenschmerzen hast.“ Miles sah sie besorgt an und deutete auf ihre Hände, die Nerys, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, in den unteren Rückenbereich gestemmt hatte.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin gleich fertig. Dann mache ich eine Pause, versprochen.“ Sie warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu.

„In Ordnung“, nickte Miles und stellte die Schubkarre vor dem Cottage ab, um das frisch gehackte Holz unter dem kleinen Unterstand zu stapeln, den er eigens dafür vor das Haus gebaut hatte.

Er hatte den Unterstand hinter dem Haus haben wollen, aber Nerys wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Herbst- und Frührjahrsstürme vor allem aus östlicher Richtung, vom Fluss herüber kamen und somit genau auf den hinteren Teil des Hauses prallten. Daher hatte sie Miles empfohlen den Unterstand vor das Haus zu bauen, auch wenn er dort vielleicht ein bisschen fehl am Platz wirkte. Letztlich war es eine pragmatische Entscheidung gewesen, keine designtechnische.

„Was hast du vor hier zu pflanzen?“, fragte Nerys, während sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfuhr und weitere Steine aus dem umgegrabenen Erdreich wühlte.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau. Da das Haus praktisch mitten im Wald steht habe ich keinen Wunsch nach einem großen Baum. Wobei ich durchaus gerne eine Art Sitzgruppe einplanen würde. Bäume vermitteln das Gefühl von Schutz, so dass eine Sitzgruppe darunter sicherlich besonders schön wäre.“

„Bäume brauchen Jahre, um groß zu werden“, argumentierte Nerys dagegen. „Wieso säumst du die Sitzgruppe nicht ein wenig mit Sträuchern ein?“

Miles legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten und besah sich den Vorgarten. Nerys konnte ihm ansehen, dass er versuchte sich einen solchen Sitzplatz vorzustellen. Sie folgte seinem Blick automatisch.

„Würden dir Obststräucher gefallen? Kannst du was empfehlen?“, erkundigte er sich dann.

Nerys seufzte leise. Keiko hätte sicher längst mit der Bepflanzung des Gartens begonnen. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, während sie Miles ansah. „Obststräucher wären sicherlich schön. Auch wenn deine Kinder dich besuchen kommen. Ich habe als Kind gerne frische Früchte von den Sträuchern gegessen.“ Seine Kinder … Nerys konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, was er auf der Erde zurückgelassen hatte. Und wofür? Für sie und eine mögliche gemeinsame Zukunft? Natürlich war es seine Entscheidung gewesen und sie wusste, dass sie ihm keinen Anreiz geboten hatte, seine Familie zu verlassen, dennoch plagte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Miles warf die Holzscheite, die er in den Händen hielt, achtlos auf den Boden und ging zu ihr hinüber. „Du siehst plötzlich so niedergeschlagen aus.“

Es wäre leicht ihm etwas vorzumachen und es auf Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit zu schieben. Aber sie wollte Miles nicht belügen und sie fühlte sich in der Rolle nicht wohl, in die er sie gesteckt hatte. Absichtlich oder nicht, sie fühlte sich wie eine Ehebrecherin. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie nicht einmal so sehr wegen Keiko ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, sondern vielmehr wegen Molly und Kirayoshi.

Nerys wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte bereits wieder einen Stein aufsammeln, als er sie am Arm griff und zu sich herumdrehte. „Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Stimmt etwas nicht?“

Sie verdrehte leicht die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde den Gedanken nicht los, dass du deine Familie verlassen hast und danach sofort zu mir kamst, Miles. Deine Kinder brauchen dich …“

„Ich habe meine Familie nicht wegen dir verlassen, Nerys. Das habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt“, raunte er sanft und wollte eine Hand an ihre Wange legen, doch sie wich zurück. „Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?“

„Glaubst du es denn? Deine Scheidungspapiere waren kaum unterzeichnet, als du praktisch auf meiner Türschwelle standest.“ In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen, die sie zornig versuchte wegzublinzeln, jedoch vergebens.

Er sah sie einen sehr langen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte er kaum sichtbar. „Mag sein, dass du recht hast.“

Eine einzelne Träne löste sich von Kiras Wimpern und zog ein feines Rinnsal über ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe meine Kinder mehr als ich je in Worte fassen könnte. Sie sind ein Teil von mir“, sagte er sanft, „aber damals ist etwas mit mir geschehen, Nerys, das ich nicht geplant hatte. Ich habe über Jahre versucht es zu vergessen. Die Vorstellung von diesem Haus…“ Er breitete die Arme aus, um das Gelände und auch Nerys einzuschließen. „… und uns beiden darin. Es war wie ein Traum, der nicht verblassen wollte, lebendig und stark und immer präsent. Ich habe nicht plötzlich aufgehört Keiko zu lieben und vielleicht wird ein Teil meines Herzens immer ihr gehören. So wie Teile deines Herzens vielleicht für alle Zeit Bareil oder Odo gehören. Ich weiß, dass du diese beiden Männer sehr geliebt hast und dass ich keinen von ihnen ersetzen kann.“

„So wie ich Keiko nicht ersetzen kann oder deine Kinder, Miles.“

„Das sollst du auch nicht. Aber ich möchte dich, Nerys. Ich habe mich vor all den Jahren in dich verliebt und kann diese Gefühle nicht abschalten. Ich habe es weiß Gott lange genug versucht. Für meine Familie und auch, weil du Shakaar und später Odo hattest. Ich dachte es wäre ok. Und dann hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass die Entfernung zu dir Wunder bewirken würde und ich endlich wieder glücklich mit Keiko sein könnte.“ Er machte eine Pause und griff nach ihren schmutzigen Händen. „Aber die Entfernung zu dir hat alles nur verschlimmert.“

Als Miles ihr diesmal die rechte Hand an die Wange legte, wich sie nicht zurück. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Tränen fort, die sie unkontrolliert weinte. „Wenn du mir sagst, dass du das alles hier nicht willst, muss ich es akzeptieren, Nerys. Auch wenn du mir sagst, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst. Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass ich dennoch nicht zu Keiko zurückgehen würde, weil ich es nicht mehr will.“

Erneut presste Nerys ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidere. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass du es irgendwann bereust und …“

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine eigenen schmutzigen Hände. „Das werde ich nicht“, hauchte er und versiegelte ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss, ehe sie die Möglichkeit bekam ihren Satz zu vollenden.


	9. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein?

Nerys stand am geschlossenen Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und sah hinaus in die Nacht. Zwischen einigen Bäumen hindurch, konnte sie den Holana Fluss sehen, auf dessen sanften Wellen sich das silberne Mondlicht glitzernd spiegelte. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern über ihre Lippen, als sie an den Kuss zurückdachte. Miles hatte sie nur dieses eine Mal geküsst und ihr danach wieder Freiraum gelassen. Beinahe so als ahne er, dass sie noch mit sich kämpfte und unsicher war.

Es war ein herrlicher Kuss gewesen. Sanft und zurückhaltend bis sie ihn erwiderte und dann so voller Leidenschaft, dass sie gar nicht mehr genug davon bekommen konnte. Wie es jedoch mit allem Schönen ist, war der Kuss viel zu schnell vorbei gewesen. Miles hatte sie einen langen Moment lang zärtlich angesehen, dann ihre Stirn geküsst und schließlich seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen.

Was Nerys jedoch störte war, dass sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen hatten. Dass sich der Kuss nicht wiederholt hatte, oder dass auch keine weiteren Gesten der Zärtlichkeit gefolgt waren. Was, wenn Miles plötzlich doch realisiert hatte, dass es ein Fehler war? Wenn er kalte Füße bekommen hatte?

Sie wollte so gerne zu ihm gehen und ihn darauf ansprechen. Aber es war inzwischen mitten in der Nacht und sicher würde er schon schlafen. Er arbeitete jeden Tag wie besessen, um diesen Ort zu einem Zuhause zu machen. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall stören. Und dennoch … der Wunsch blieb allgegenwärtig und ließ sie selbst nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Vielleicht, überlegte sie, sollte sie einen kleinen Spaziergang zum Fluss hinunter machen. Frische Luft würde ihr sicher gut tun.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihr. Und so zog sie sich rasch wieder an und verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Haus Richtung Holana. Ein frischer Wind ließ sie frösteln und veranlasste sie, die Jacke bis zum Kinn zu schließen. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie kalt es hier im Herbst werden konnte. Auf der Raumstation gab es nun mal keine Jahreszeiten. Aber Nerys wollte sich nicht mal in Gedanken darüber beklagen. Ganz im Gegenteil genoss sie den aufkommenden Wind, das Rauschen der Blätter in den Bäumen, die schützend über im empor ragten. Sie folgte einfach dem Mondlicht, das sie sicher bis zum Fluss führte.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, setzte sie sich auf einen morschen Baumstumpf, der dicht am Flussufer lag. Nun, da sie am Fluss saß, blickte sie hinauf zu den Sternen. Sie versuchte die Stelle auszumachen, wo der Himmlische Tempel lag, den sie von hier aus jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

Nerys schloss die Augen, das Gesicht immer noch gen Himmel gereckt, und atmete tief durch. Was sollte sie nur tun? Was von dem Kuss halten? War sie überhaupt bereit sich nochmals zu verlieben? Antos hätte gewollt, dass sie ihr Glück erneut versuchte. Shakaar hatte ihr seinerzeit seinen Segen gegeben, als sie sich auf Odo eingelassen hatte. Doch was war mit Odo? Er wollte nicht, dass sie auf ihn wartete. Sie hatten lange und sehr ausführlich darüber gesprochen, während Nerys ihn zu seinem Heimatplaneten gebracht hatte. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät für dich, Nerys. Du kannst noch mal von vorne anfangen und eine Familie gründen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen einsam bist“, hatte er ihr gesagt und sie dann geküsst.

Ein Teil von ihr hatte widersprechen wollen, doch ein anderer Teil wusste, dass Odo recht hatte. Jener Teil in ihr, der sich nach einer Familie sehnte, seit sie mit Kirayoshi schwanger gewesen war.

„Nerys.“

Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Miles stand da, die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen.

„Entschuldige“, fuhr er fort. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Miles noch nicht geschlafen und war ihr gefolgt. „Ich weiß …“

„Was tust du hier draußen?“, fragte er mit Besorgnis in der Stimme und trat zu ihr heran, um es sich auf dem Baumstumpf neben ihr bequem zu machen. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Diesmal nickte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Es ist herrlich hier, findest du nicht auch?“

„Das ist es.“ Er seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren. „Ich wollte dich mit dem Kuss nicht überrumpeln.“

Nerys hob langsam den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Das hast du nicht. Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen.“

„Aber weshalb bist du dann hier? Bereust du es, dass du mit mir gekommen bist?“

Sie konnte ihm die Unsicherheit ansehen, die so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. Im Beruf und im Krieg war sich Miles seiner Fähigkeiten stets bewusst und zweifelte eigentlich nie an sich. Aber Nerys war nicht entgangen, dass er, wenn es darum ging Gefühle zu zeigen, schnell verunsichert sein konnte. Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, nahm sie daher seine Hände, die ganz kalt waren, in ihre. „Ganz und gar nicht. Es ist wie ein Traum, den ich längst vergessen hatte und der sich plötzlich zu erfüllen scheint.“ Julian hatte recht damit, dass sie mit jeder Stunde auf Bajor ihren Seelenballast verlor, den sie schon immer mit sich herum schleppte. Ein friedliches, glückliches Leben schien immer ein Traum gewesen zu sein, der sich niemals erfüllen würde. „Ich hatte nur plötzlich Angst bekommen, dass du … einen Rückzieher machst.“

„Du denkst, es ist zu schön um wahr zu sein?“, fragte Miles mit gerunzelter Stirn. Nerys zuckte die Schultern. „Warum?“

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Nerys die richtigen Worte fand. „Weil es immer schon so war. Das Glück war nie auf meiner Seite. Nicht in Hinsicht auf mein Liebesleben zumindest. Und ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nie erwartet, den Dominionkrieg zu überleben und mir nochmals Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob ich je eine Familie haben werde.“

Traurigkeit überschattete Miles Züge, während er Nerys zuhörte. „Ich weiß, dass ich solche Gedanken nicht haben sollte. Aber manchmal war es einfach … zu viel. Und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie viel ich noch ertragen kann.“ Sie machte eine lange Pause, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich habe Angst davor, dir nicht geben zu können, wonach du dich sehnst, Miles.“

„Weißt du denn, wonach ich mich sehne?“, fragte er vorsichtig und mit einem Hauch von Amüsement.

„Du suchst Harmonie und Ruhe.“

„Unter anderem“, stimmte er zu. „Aber da ist noch etwas …“ Miles umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Ich möchte morgens aufwachen und als Erstes dich sehen.“ Sie konnte nicht anders als lächeln. „Ja, genau so. Glücklich. Lass mich dich glücklich machen.“ So zärtlich hatte er früher mit Keiko gesprochen. Nicht in ihrem Beisein, aber wenn er davon ausging, sie wären allein. Es war seltsam, dass seine Zuneigung nun ihr gelten sollte. Irgendwie unwirklich …

„Das könnte an manchen Tagen schwer werden“, versuchte sie die allgemeine Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Miles streichelte mit dem Daumen ihre Wangen. „Es geht nichts über eine Herausforderung“, feixte er dann und küsste sie mit geschlossenen Lippen. „Was sagst du?“

Es erschien ihr unmöglich und doch vertraute sie Miles vollkommen. Er wusste wie kaum ein anderer, was sie ein Leben lang durchgemacht hatte. Auch er hatte unter den Cardassianern gelitten und den Krieg erlebt. Er verstand ihre Ängste. Daher nickte Nerys und stand auf, ließ seine linke Hand jedoch nicht los. „Wenn du bereit bist es zu riskieren, bin ich es auch. Aber wir sollten zurück zum Haus gehen. Es wird langsam kalt.“

Miles grinste. „Es ist schon die ganze Zeit so kalt. Aber ja, lass uns nachhause gehen. Immerhin hat uns unser Arzt verlassen, da sollte keiner von uns krank werden.“

Nerys stupste ihn von der Seite an. „Auf Bajor gibt es auch Ärzte.“

Miles lachte. „So war das gar nicht gemeint.“

„Ja, ja“, erwiderte Nerys, ehe sie die Arme umeinander legten und den Heimweg antraten.


	10. Herzenswunsch

Als Nerys am Morgen erwachte, wurde sie von der kühlen Herbstsonne geblendet, die ihre Strahlen durch das kleine ovale Fenster schickte. Sie musste einige Male blinzeln, ehe sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl ohne Wecker aufzuwachen und tatsächlich vom Tageslicht geweckt zu werden. Ein ungewohntes, aber sehr schönes Gefühl. Und noch etwas war anders als sonst. Hinter ihr regte sich Miles, der einen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte.

Während der Zeit des Widerstandes hatte sie sich oft versucht vorzustellen, wie es sein würde irgendwann in einem kleinen Haus zu wohnen und ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Vorzugsweise natürlich mit einem Mann, auch wenn sie sich damals nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass dieser einer anderen Spezies als der eigenen angehören würde.

Zwischen Menschen und Bajoranern gab es körperlich kaum Unterschiede, wie sie schnell erfahren hatte. Im Wesentlichen waren selbst die erogenen Zonen praktisch identisch. Ein bisschen war Nerys enttäuscht, gleichzeitig jedoch auch erleichtert. Allerdings überwog eher die Erleichterung, denn so hatte sie ihre Zusammenkunft mit Miles viel entspannter genießen können. Sie hatte dadurch schnell herausgefunden, was ihm besonders gefiel und was er gar nicht mochte.

Nach all den Jahren hatte sie es genossen, wieder von einem echten Mann geliebt zu werden. Nicht, dass sie ihre Zusammenkünfte mit Odo nicht gemocht hatte, aber sie waren doch ganz anders gewesen.

Sanfte Lippen pressten einen Kuss in ihren Nacken, was Nerys‘ ein Lächeln entlockte und die Gedanken vertrieb. Sie drehte sich gerade weit genug auf den Rücken, um Miles ansehen und ihm das Lächeln schenken zu können, das er sich zu sehen gewünscht hatte. „Guten Morgen“, sagte sie leise.

Er küsste sie auf den Mund. „Guten Morgen, Nerys.“ Miles stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und betrachtete sie eingehend. „Du siehst genauso schön aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.“

Nerys Gesicht wurde kritisch. „Nun übertreib mal nicht.“

„Tu ich nicht. Es ist eben so.“ Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich sehe dich gerne zufrieden und glücklich lächelnd.“

„Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit, Miles.“ Sie wollte seine Gefühle keineswegs verletzen, aber es kam ihr seltsam vor von ihm auf einen Sockel gestellt zu werden. Er runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern. Doch Nerys kam ihm zuvor und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Ich genieße meine Zeit mit dir, Miles. Aber ich möchte dich bitten, mir etwas mehr Zeit zu geben. Ich weiß, dass du zu großen Gesten neigst und dich in einer Beziehung vollkommen …“ Sie suchte fieberhaft nach einem Begriff, der nicht zu hart klang, aber ihr wollte keiner einfallen. „…aufgibst“, fügte sie schließlich hinzu. „Und ich möchte nicht, dass du das für mich tust.“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich selbst aufgebe?“, fragte er und setzte sich im Bett auf.

Nerys seufzte. „Ich kenne dich, Miles. Ich habe dich beobachtet, als ich damals bei euch wohnte. Wann immer du ein romantisches Abendessen mit Keiko geplant hattest, war alles asiatisch. Vom Essen, der Tischdeko bis hin zur Musik. Du hast Keiko mit liebevollen Worten und Zärtlichkeit beschenkt und ich habe niemals, wirklich nie erlebt, dass du etwas nach deinem Gusto getan hättest.“

„Das ist nicht wahr. Ich …“ Miles verfiel in Nachdenklichkeit.

Nerys hob darauf nur die Brauen und setzte sich ebenfalls auf, wobei sie die Bettdecke über ihre Blöße hielt. „Das soll kein Vorwurf sein. Ich weiß, dass das deine Art ist, Liebe auszudrücken. Aber Miles, ich mache mir in dieser Hinsicht Sorgen um dich. Denn du tust es schon wieder.“

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und konnte ihr scheinbar nicht ganz folgen.

„Du hast dir ein Haus auf Bajor gekauft“, half sie ihm daher auf die Sprünge. „Du versuchst dich an der bajoranischen Küche und bist ganz erpicht darauf mir meine Lieblingsgerichte zu kochen.“

„Ist das so verkehrt?“

Diesmal war es an Nerys den Kopf zu schütteln. „Nicht grundsätzlich, nein.“ Wie sollte sie ihm nur erklären, dass sie das Gegensätzliche suchte und bevorzugte? Sie wollte nicht alles auf einem Silbertablett serviert bekommen. Vielleicht, weil sie es nie gewohnt war. Schon seit jeher hatte sie um alles kämpfen müssen, hatte Konflikte ausgefochten. „Was für Musik hörst du gerne? Was ist dein Lieblingsgericht? Wo in Irland bist du aufgewachsen? Warum wolltest du nicht dort leben?“

„Ich mag alte irische Volksmusik“, sagte er langsam, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen erwartete. Nerys nickte jedoch und ermutigte ihn fortzufahren. „Ich habe sogar gelernt Cello zu spielen. Mein Vater wollte, dass ich an die aldebaranische Musikakademie gehe, aber ich entschied mich dagegen.“

„Weshalb?“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Miles hob und senkte die Schultern. „Schon als Kind hab ich lieber Modelle gebaut und mich mehr für Technik interessiert, als Cello-Unterricht zu nehmen. Daher bewarb ich mich als Techniker bei der Sternenflotte.“

„Ich würde gerne mal sehen, wo du aufgewachsen bist“, ließ Nerys ihn nach einem gedehnten Moment wissen. „Ich will mehr über dich erfahren. Über das, was dich begeistert und bewegt. Ich habe das Gefühl, du weißt viel mehr von mir als ich von dir.“

„Das stimmt nicht …“, widersprach Miles und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Nerys rutschte zu ihm auf und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Doch, es stimmt und du weißt es auch.“ Sie hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter, um ihn für einen Moment ansehen zu können.

Er seufzte resignierend. „Ich bin in Dublin geboren und aufgewachsen“, fuhr er seine Erzählung dann fort und beantwortete schließlich auch jede weitere Frage, die Nerys ihm stellte.

***

„Was möchtest du heute unternehmen?“, wollte Miles beim Mittagessen wissen und sah von seinem Teller auf.

Nerys zuckte die Schultern. „Hast du eine Idee?“

„Wir könnten Kasidy besuchen gehen. Oder du zeigst mir ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten. Du könntest mir auch zeigen, wo du aufgewachsen bist.“

Die Vorschläge gefielen Nerys allesamt. Ihr fielen auch sofort einige sehr sehenswerte Orte ein, die von einigen alten Klöstern bis hin zu wieder aufgebauten Museen reichten. „Ok. Ich zeige dir ein paar schöne Plätze auf Bajor. Du musst mir aber etwas versprechen, Miles.“ Er nickte. „Wir werden noch in diesem Jahr zur Erde fliegen und da zeigst du mir deine Heimat.“

Miles konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Ich verspreche es dir.“ Seine Stimme klang richtig feierlich. Er hob sein Glas Wasser an und Nerys stieß mit ihm darauf an. „Auf die Heimat.“

„Auf die Heimat“, echote sie und erwiderte sein Lächeln.


End file.
